


click!

by koushisbby



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: prompto and noctis take photos at the beach.





	click!

There was the beautiful harmony of crashing waves and seagulls flying around. Clear blue skies and just the right amount of clouds, it almost felt like a painting. Prompto’s hair flowed with the wind as he felt white sand under his feet. Rarely did he and Noctis ever get free time like this, so he wanted to savour the moment.

Nobody else was in the beach, well, who would be? Given that the weather was making almost everything melt, it was obvious that the beach was a place to be avoided. Both of them were smart enough to know that, yet Prompto still insisted on going. Noctis couldn't decline, not when Prompto was persistent as heck. Sunblock existed, anyway, so they didn't have to worry about getting sunburn.

Speaking of the sun, Noctis was complaining about it right now. A small umbrella was under both of their heads thanks to him. He didn't particularly enjoy hot weather, Prompto knew that very well. He chuckled at his bestfriend. “You really _are_ a prince, Noct.”

Noctis frowned at him. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’m your knight in shining armor who will defend you from the heat!” Prompto chirped, making Noctis roll his eyes.

“You better. Why are we even here? If you wanted to take a walk, we could have gone to somewhere less… suffocating,” Noctis sighed.

Prompto grinned, taking his camera out with a _Tada!_ Noctis looked at him in confusion, making Prompto clear his throat and explain himself. “I thought it would be nice if… we take pictures somewhere else than the usual places. O-of course, if you don't—”

He was cut off by lips pressing against his.

“Prompto, I love you _so much._ ”

He felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden affection. It was rare for Noctis to be the initiator of these kinds of things, and that really took him by surprise.

“I-I love you too…” Prompto shyly said, looking away.

He couldn't help but think that he was extremely lucky to have Noctis by his side. Despite the fact that his offer of friendship was declined before, it made him happy when they became closer in high school. God, he loved Noctis with his whole heart.

“Now, then,” Noctis smiled. “Shall we?”

Prompto nodded happily, using his camera to take pictures of the two of them together, doing stuff like laying in the sand, taking a dip in the water, and much more. There were some solo shots too, like one of Noctis nearly jumping out of his skin when his feet touched something wet. Prompto had to _beg_ him not to delete it. No one will see, yes, this was just between the two of them, yes, he swears on his life.

It was endearing, how Noctis became more carefree and expressive whenever Prompto was there. Looking at the different poses and reactions he was doing, Prompto felt butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. All the love he had in his heart was yelling Noctis’s name, praising him and crying over how absolutely gorgeous he was.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Let me, now. I can't be the only one enjoying this.”

“I-I’m fine with just—”

“No, give me the camera. I want to take cute pictures of my boyfriend!”

Prompto’s face burned, making him look away and scratch the back of his neck. “A-alright…”

Curse Noctis and how adorable he was.

He instructed Prompto on what to do, and even went as far as laying down on the sand to get a better angle. The fact that Noctis willingly did this, despite hating getting dirty or anything similar, caused Prompto’s heart to do a 360 degree flip inside.

The rest of their day was spent with friendly banter and carefully-planned photos. They told each other what to do for each photo, what angle to take and what pose to use. Eventually, it was near sundown, and the camera’s storage was nearly full. Prompto and Noctis were now sitting down beside each other, going through each picture.

“I like this one the best,” Prompto said, pointing to a picture of the two of them splashing around in the water.

Noctis blushed. “W-well, this is mine…”

Prompto’s heart nearly stopped. It was a picture of _him_ , looking at the pink-orange skies. His hair was being ruffled by the wind, yet his face was still framed very well. Everything, photography-wise, looked absolutely amazing. “W-wow… This… this is a really good shot. I love it.”

Noctis chuckled. “I love the subject of the picture, though.”

Sometimes, Noctis just knew how to make Prompto malfunction. How was he able to be so flirty and smooth? Prompto envied that ability, and craved it at the same time. “This was a success!”

Noctis cleared his throat, a smile playing on his lips. “Thanks to _who_?”

“My hero, Noct!” Prompto practically yelled, attacking the man with a hug. They fell onto the white sand, Noctis scolding him yet hugging back just as tight.

“Oi! Calm down, you–!” Noctis was interrupted by Prompto kissing all over his face.

“I love Noct! He's my hero!” Prompto smiled brightly.

“Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?” Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up! Don't ruin the moment!” Prompto pouted, leaning close to pull him into a kiss. Noctis didn't protest, kissing back.

They rolled over in the sand, still pressed against each other. After a few moments, they pulled away to breathe. They were flushed a light shade of pink, obviously from the kiss. Well, it was a rather passionate kiss, after all.

“I love you so much, Noct. Thank you for indulging me today,” Prompto breathed out, panting a little.

“And I love you, too. Of course I’d spend time with you today. We're each other's heroes, aren't we?” Noctis brushed Prompto’s hair back, kissing him again.

They stayed like that, kissing each other breathless as the sun set and the waves crashed. It was true that they rarely ever got time for intimacy, but that wait would always be worth it when their days would end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for pio!!!! hello!!!! happy birthday!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!! you're an amazing person and you're smart as well!!!! even at such a young age!!!!!! im glad we got to know each other!!!!! i hope u and ur sister always stay safe I LOVE YOUU


End file.
